Gatomon and Wizardmon: Trials and Tribulations
by Elysiyas
Summary: The digigods decide to bless Gatomon with a gift by returning her old friend Wizardmon. Will love finally bloom between them? What trials and tribulations will they face? Will Patamon be one of them?


Here is my first WizGato ever! And first fanfic ever too ^_^

**Chapter One: The Bond**

It had been three years since the battle with MaloMyotismon. The digimon were now remaining with their partners in the real world and things were quite peaceful. It was a bright, sunny day where most people would be outside. Unless you are the Digidestined Izzy Izumi, he was inside his bedroom on the computer when he recieved an e-mail from Gennai. It read:

_**Gather up the Digidestined and meet at the school computer room. The digital guardians wish to have a word with all 13 of you in the digital world.**_

_**Gennai**_

Izzy frowned, finding it quite good that Gennai wanted to meet up with them considering it wasn't a usual thing. However, he didn't ponder on that and called the other Digidestined, telling them it was an emergency meeting. Everyone got there within a few minutes. Izzy noticed Tai looked a little down, he had been kind of down lately but the computer genius guessed it was due to the fact that Matt and Sora had begun dating since it seemed Tai had a crush on Sora but it may not always be as it appeared. He was snapped out of his thoughts of his friend by Yolei speaking up.

"So Izzy why did you call us here?" Yolei asked with a small smile as Hawkmon sat on the table besides her.

"I got an e-mail from Gennai. The digital guardians want to speak to all 13 of us. Yes, Noriko you as well. I know you have only joined the team recently but Gennai specifically stated to all 13 of us." Izzy explained to them and the black haired girl Noriko was surprised that she was included in this meeting but also a part of her felt happy to be a part of something, she had been very happy when she was going to join the Digidestined. Her digimon partner was Lunamon, who was the complete opposite of her but they got along rather well.

"All right then. Digiport open!" Davis called out and they were sucked into the digital world. Everyone landed in a bundle and it took them awhile to get themselves sorted again. They didnt have to wait long as Azulongmon appeared.

"Hello Digidestined. Sorry to call you on such a short notice, I do hope I did not disturb you too much. Gatomon, it appears we have discovered a method now that it is safe to try it, we can bring Wizardmon back to you, using the close bond you two shared or have shared in the past." Azulongmon said and Gatomon felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach not really understanding why she felt nervous but at the same time happy at the fact that she had the power to bring her old friend and secret crush back. She had never been able to tell him how much she had loved him, she had never been able to tell him how much he meant to her but she had always thought there would be more time, she had always thought they would have more moments to share.

"What do I need to do?" Gatomon asked happily her eyes sparkling up like a fire lighting up near a cool blue ocean, this caused Kari to giggle and the others all seemed to be happy, even Tai seemed more positive considering it seemed like he was sulking a few moments before. For Kari and Gatomon, this was something they both wanted, Kari because of the fact that he had saved her life and Gatomon's she wanted to get to know him better him being Gatomon's close friend and Gatomon because she had missed him so much over the years. Azulongmon smiled then makes a red fireball appear and fall into Gatomon's hands.

"Focus on the connection you two shared. The bond, the adventure, the friendship that bound you together, the moments you shared and anything else you can think of." Azulongomon explained gently and Gatomon nodded taking the fireball. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest but she was determined to go through with this she wanted him back, she wanted this separation, this time apart to be over with she was tired of remaining seperated from him, if it weren't for him she wouldn't even be alive right now or have known the meaning of friendship or even love. She closed her eyes, imagining moments the two of them had cherished together, fighting side by side, helping each other through thick and thin, soon a bright light flashed and a blue and pink aura surrounded her, before the light disappeared and a figure materialized.

The digital kitty's eyes seemed to widen, her heat beating wildly as she rushed forward hugging Wizardmon trying to convey how much she missed him, she didnt think words were required at a time like this and her thoughts were confirmed when Wizardmon's arms wrapped around in a waist and he pulled her into an embrace. Gatomon looked up into his eyes and saw they were also filled with tears, and she didn't blame him, the seperation had taken it's toll on both of them, never had they imagined that fate would separate them for such a long time, even when they had their small arguments they had always believed that they would be together, but fate had played a cruel trick on them both.

"I missed you so much...Wiz-kun." Gatomon said teary-eyed her voice shaky as Wizardmon just hugged her closer unable to find the words to speak in such delicate situation. Gatomon and Wizardmon weren't the only ones crying. Kari, Sora, Mimi, Yolei and Noriko were all teary-eyed while the boys all had their heads bowed in respect of the touching scene. Kari was smiling happy for Gatomon to be at last reunited with the mon she had loved for so long. Patamon, however felt a little uncomfortable he didn't want to admit but he didn't really like the fact that Wizardmon had returned, he had hoped to build his place in Gatomon's heart and make her remove a peice of Wizardmon from there. Over these years, he had fallen in love with her and the thought she was probably now no longer his was something that made him a little upset and possibly even a little angry.


End file.
